


Hush

by Puredustbin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puredustbin/pseuds/Puredustbin
Summary: 假装这里什么也没有发生 存文用





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，这里是我匿名存文的地方，都是各种高雷车请赶快出去。

金海成/洪渊俊

洪渊俊一句话也说不出来，刚才为了压抑住呻吟和高潮的渴望他几乎耗尽了所有的力气。他闭着眼睛躺在床上，整个身体突然抽搐了一下，接着开始不能自已的颤抖。金海成坐在床边，伸手去摸洪渊俊消瘦的脸颊。过分激烈的高潮让洪渊俊的下巴和脖子上都凝起了汗珠。洪渊俊翻了个身，把头抵在金海成的大腿上，有些痛苦的蜷成一团后又抬起头看着做出一脸无辜表情的金海成。“海成啊，关了吧……关了好吗？”金海成点点头，伸手摸出遥控器然后关闭了开关。  
洪渊俊终于得以长出一口气，他的头又垂了下去，半枕着金海成的腿。急促的呼吸隔着运动裤的面料传到皮肤上，弄的金海成大腿和心里都痒痒的。感觉到身边人的呼吸开始慢慢平复了，金海成才俯下身去吻了吻洪渊俊的额头，站起来走去床尾。洪渊俊太瘦了，运动裤只能靠裤绳系的紧紧的才能勉强挂在胯骨，所以金海成没花什么力气就扯掉了他的裤子。内裤被刚才射出来的液体弄的一塌糊涂，金海成笑了笑，又三两下把洪渊俊内裤也脱下来，直接团一团扔进了垃圾桶。他拿着浴巾简单帮洪渊俊擦了擦身上的狼藉，灵巧的手指就向他的后穴摸去。连着小玩具的电线可怜的留在身外，手指稍稍用力拉一拉就能带出洪渊俊的一串娇喘。金海成开始一个个往外扯，每拽出来一个都仿佛遇到了洪渊俊热情内壁的挽留，最后以一声清脆的水声结束。金海成把沾满了洪渊俊肠液的跳蛋全部扔在浴巾上，玩味的搓着自己的指尖。洪渊俊抬了抬眼皮，金海成就笑嘻嘻的把手凑过去，在他眼前又晃了晃。“哥可真厉害呢，”金海成的声音总是很沉稳，“流了这么多水也没掉出来。”洪渊俊脸颊上的绯红又深了一些，他甚至不好意思去直视金海成的手指，不好意思去回想刚才自己究竟做了什么。不过金海成也没在意，因为他的手指很快又抵在了洪渊俊后穴的入口，在那里调皮的打着圈圈。洪渊俊揉了揉眼睛，疲惫的感觉还占据着他大部分的思绪。可是金海成总是那么可爱，让他根本没办法拒绝。经历了刚才不少折磨的内壁早就饥渴难耐，在金海成手指突入的瞬间就几乎是谄媚的凑了上来。金海成也没忍耐多久，马上也拉下自己的裤子。  
“今天不想带套子了，一会儿我提前拔出来。”金海成一边说着，一边把自己的阴茎挤进洪渊俊的后穴，马上因为里面又紧致又温暖的包裹无意识的发出了舒服的叹息。金海成下身的尺寸没那么夸张，但是他却花了很多功夫在寻找能让洪渊俊更舒服的方法上。他会抓着洪渊俊的腿根抬起来，让自己每次的深入都能正好蹭过洪渊俊敏感的那一点；或者在抽插的时候腾出手去按摩洪渊俊的会阴，然后再恶作剧一般的向下划过两人结合的部位。这时候洪渊俊就会给出最本能的反应，剧烈的颤抖，娇媚的呻吟，和温柔拥上来的手臂。他把嘴唇凑近金海成的侧脸，把像羽毛一样的轻吻落在金海成饱满的下颌线，然后又去把金海成的耳垂含在嘴里，沉醉的吮吸啃咬。金海成用一只手安抚了一下洪渊俊被冷落许久的阴茎，就听见洪渊俊发出了一声尖锐的抽气音，接着双腿也攀上了金海成的腰。  
“海成呀，”洪渊俊的声音被情欲冲击的沙哑，他现在像个树袋熊一样挂在比自己矮不少的青年身上，像是撒娇一样又收紧了些手臂，“明天没什么事，所以今天射在里面也可以喔。”  
这下倒是弄的金海成有点不好意思了，“其实……不用这样也可以的。”他紧紧抱着洪渊俊，把鼻尖凑近锁骨和肩膀之间形成的凹陷，在那里感受着洪渊俊纤细身体带来的温暖。  
“是我想要的哦，”洪渊俊笑着揉了揉金海成蓬松的头发“射进我身体里吧。”  
金海成吸了吸鼻子，也加大了下身冲撞的力度，满足的看着洪渊俊在又一波高潮袭来的时候再一次向他袒露了所有的柔软和爱意。


	2. Chapter 2

白璨萤/金炳善

开会的时候金炳善突然把他的手机递到白璨萤面前。  
金炳善在开会时候竟然会玩手机这件事给白璨萤带来的震撼远远大于手机屏幕上的内容。他对于在冗长沉闷的会议能集中注意力的时间可能每次只有十分钟，然后就会随意的跑神直到自己意识到再不听大概下次发言就无话可说；金炳善却能在两个小时的会议中持续不断的做笔记，还能随手给中途不知思想溜号多久的白璨萤划下重点。  
屏幕上一行小字:地革哥说他们今天在波士顿转机，晚上一起吃个饭吧。  
老朋友的名字让白璨萤在会议中紧绷了许久的嘴角终于有了一丝笑意。

总算不再是应酬的晚餐让白璨萤久违的端起了酒杯。金炳善说要开车，象征性喝了两口红酒*之后就开始喝茶，看着白璨萤和老友们推杯换盏觥筹交错，甚至没怎么碰满桌的饭菜。  
把金地革一行人送回机场之后白璨萤在安检口外面愣愣的站了好久。金炳善也没催他，就一言不发的在旁边陪他站着，直到白璨萤潇洒的转身拍了拍金炳善的肩膀，“傻站着干嘛，回去了。”  
坐在副驾驶座的白璨萤发现导航并没有指向住处，“准备去哪里？”他摘了眼睛，伸手捏了捏鼻梁，把座位向后放倒了些。  
“去海边吹吹风吧，”金炳善拐了个弯把车子开上高速，“听听歌，还是你想睡一会儿？”  
白璨萤在中控台的液晶屏前上下滑动着挑选歌曲，“两件事不冲突，今天突然想听点儿不一样的，嘿你这里还真有洪真英啊？”  
无视了白璨萤演出来的震惊表情，金炳善笑着点了点屏幕又打开了一点车窗。五月份天终于暖和了些，风吹在脸上的感觉也不再是严寒酷刑。欢谐的音乐把车里一丝低沉的气氛顺着风带到了窗外。  
白璨萤半眯着眼看着窗外，过一会儿他索性闭上了眼睛，希望金炳善以为他是睡着了。几年的相处下来他还是不习惯袒露自己的脆弱，他希望自己是更为坚强那一个，是能把所有责任担在自己肩上的那一个。金炳善余光扫过后视镜，看见装睡的白璨萤后抿了抿嘴，轻轻关上了车窗。

五十分钟之后他们到了波士顿南面的一片海滩。白璨萤在金炳善把车子熄火的瞬间“碰巧”睁开了眼睛。金炳善伸手从后座抓过来冲锋衣丢给他，自己也拿了条围巾裹住露在卫衣外的修长脖颈。  
“全世界的近海看起来都差不多嘛，”白璨萤走到栏杆旁边看着夜幕下平静的海面，把手插进裤兜里，“我差点以为一觉起来你开到了釜山郊区。”他沉默了一下，“也不是，釜山港好歹有万家灯火。”酒后白璨萤的呼吸变得粗重了一些，说话的声音也更加磁性了。他抬手伸了个懒腰长长吐出一口气，又粗暴的揉了一把自己的头发。  
“闭上眼。”金炳善突然的命令语气让白璨萤摸不到头脑。  
“嗯？”  
“闭上眼，转身靠着栏杆。”金炳善言简意赅。  
“哇你该不会是想把我扔下海吧，虽然高度不高但是海水还挺凉的……”嘴上喋喋不休的抱怨着，白璨萤还是按照金炳善说的做了。他倚在齐腰高的栏杆上，海风把他后颈的头发卷了起来。  
“现在抬头，睁开眼。”

是满天的星星。  
较真的白璨萤不想称之为星空，他和金炳善曾经飞越了大半个地球去阿根廷欣赏过壮美的星空和银河，还专门买了全套设备拍摄记录。但是此刻，满天的星星让白璨萤重新感到了内心的平静。  
“波士顿跟首尔一样，光污染太严重了，这里还好一点，”金炳善的声音一如既往的温柔，“已经是附近条件最好的地方啦。”  
金炳善开始眯起眼睛来辨认夜空中的星座。他刚想伸手去指最明亮的织女星，却被白璨萤按下了那只手。  
白璨萤转身面对着金炳善，拽着他围巾垂下来的两侧，把他拉入到自己的吻中。

*美国只喝一点酒只要头脑清醒是可以开车的，但是中国绝对不行，白酒一口就超标。喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒。酒驾扣证罚款醉驾入刑，请千万不要在法律边缘试探！


	3. Chapter 3

郑然官/洪渊俊

有什么比忙了一天下班回到家之后看到原本应该干净整洁的屋子变得一片狼藉更令人心烦的事情？  
大概是看见把房间弄成这样的始作俑者还恬不知耻的抱着自己的衣服在床上一脸陶醉的扭动。  
“郑然官你把我衣服放下！”洪渊俊气的把手里的东西往门口一扔就气势汹汹的走到床边，“收拾衣柜很花时间的！”  
Omega的信息素在情绪波动的时候变得愈发强烈，郑然官忙不迭的把手里洪渊俊的衣服往旁边一扔，立刻爬起来到床边抱住洪渊俊。他深深的吸了一口洪渊俊身上的味道，又用力的把头往洪渊俊的怀里拱。  
“你终于回来了，”郑然官的声音大部分被埋在了洪渊俊上衣的面料里，“比昨天还晚了八分钟。”  
洪渊俊一手揉着郑然官的头发，却忍不住翻了个白眼。“我在楼底下等了等外卖直接带上来，我可不希望一会儿给外卖员开门的时候被误会家里有什么奇怪的东西。”他推开一点郑然官的头，“先吃饭吧？你今天吃东西了么？”  
郑然官把头更加用力的顶回去，抱紧了洪渊俊纤细的腰肢，“我不想吃饭，我只想吃你。”  
看了看餐桌上完全没碰过的水果和面包，和床边地板上扔着的两个空瓶，估计他中午又是只喝了点饮料对付过去。洪渊俊的手顺着郑然官的头顶向后背滑去，才两三天时间他似乎已经瘦了一圈，原本宽厚结实的后背现在一摸一把骨头。洪渊俊的气一下子消了，他心疼的捧起郑然官的脸然后亲了亲他的嘴唇，“先吃饭好吗？吃完饭今天晚上也不收拾屋子了，我就陪着你。”  
郑然官点点头，被洪渊俊牵着去了餐桌。  
第二天早上洪渊俊比往常醒的还要早一点，他想先把屋子大概收拾一下，给郑然官准备点吃的再去上班。结果他刚翻了个身坐起来，身后的郑然官就像橡皮糖一样又贴了上来。炽热的胸膛贴上了洪渊俊的后背，胳膊伸到洪渊俊胸前上下其手。  
“你又要去哪里，”郑然官明显还没完全睡醒，声音有气无力，但是手臂却把洪渊俊箍的紧紧的，“别去上班了好不好，请假吧，我一小时，不，一分钟都不想让你离开。”  
洪渊俊把手贴着郑然官的小臂慢慢揉搓，“那你确定现在就要把我的年假用完吗？不是说要圣诞节一起去国外跨年嘛？”  
郑然官在心里权衡了半天，只能默默叹了口气。洪渊俊扭过身子想抱他，一转头却发现郑然官眼里已经噙满了泪水。  
洪渊俊手忙脚乱的去床头拿纸巾给他，没想到郑然官接都不接，抬起胳膊用睡衣袖子抹了抹眼泪，委屈巴巴的看着洪渊俊。  
“那让我再抱你五分钟好不好，”郑然官吸了吸鼻子，“你一上班就是一天不回家呢。”  
洪渊俊点点头，伸手揽过郑然官又躺回到床上。他把自己睡衣的领子扯开一点，露出锁骨附近的腺体，郑然官立刻把嘴凑了上去，对着那片脆弱的皮肤舔舐，又用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。Omega温柔却强大的信息素像一个巨大的茧包裹住了郑然官的身体，他轻声的啜泣了几声之后在信息素的作用下情绪被渐渐平复，很快进入了梦乡。

郑然官再次睁开眼睛的时候觉得身上的酸痛好了些，发烧的症状也减轻了一点。他伸手摸过手机，却发现才刚下午一点。 距离洪渊俊下班到家还有五个半小时。胃里翻江倒海的感觉不太好，脑子里更是被热潮期的荷尔蒙冲击的一塌糊涂，他实在不想在家里变成一尊可怜的望妻石。五个半小时对于现在的郑然官来说跟五年差不多一样长。他想了想，跑去找了两片抑制剂就着桌上的面包随口吞了，又去找到了快被时代淘汰的抑制项圈——现在口服抑制剂的效果已经基本能代替项圈了，但是郑然官还是希望保险一点。冰冷的金属项圈架在锁骨上的时候他哆嗦了一下，这感觉一点也不好，仿佛自己是一只随时会咬人的烈性犬。想到这里郑然官又鼻子一酸，险些哭出来。他对着镜子扣好了项圈，找了件黑色的高领衣服穿上挡住，戴上口罩和帽子就出了门。 非高峰期的地铁空荡荡的，但是郑然官还是隐约感受到了路人中omega的气息。他把头抵在座位侧面的金属扶手上，希望借助那一点点凉意让自己尽量保持清醒。洪渊俊工作的地方在市郊，当窗外的风景渐渐陌生起来的时候郑然官的意识也快要恍惚了。下车之后他慌忙掏出电子烟吸了两口，又怕洪渊俊一会儿闻到烟味会不高兴，就在地铁站口吹了好久的风，才疾步向洪渊俊公司的楼走去。 前台的小姑娘一脸疑惑的看着郑然官，她记得洪经理今天下午没预约的啊。 “您好洪经理，前台有一位找您的先生，是……” “鄙姓郑，郑苑均” “郑苑均先生说和您约了下午的见面。” 在名字上动手脚的小心思让洪渊俊一下就知道是谁了。怎么这个点儿跑到公司来了……他揉了揉额头，“啊对的，临时约了的，请他进来吧，谢谢。” 刚想抱怨下不要在自己最忙的时候来添乱，却看到郑然官进门的时候眼角已经挂着泪滴了。洪渊俊关闭了办公室侧面的百叶窗，锁了门，才指指墙边的沙发让郑然官先坐着等他。 如果郑然官会遵守洪渊俊的安排，那么他压根就不会出现在这里。他脱掉外套甩到一边，直接走两步就抱住了洪渊俊，把头埋进对方脖子里深深吸了一口气。 “我真的忍不了了，再见不到你我觉得脑子都要被烧坏了，呜……”后面的话洪渊俊已经听不太清了，郑然官嘟嘟囔囔的时候洪渊俊突然意识到了不对劲。  
“你怎么过来的？吃了多少抑制剂？”洪渊俊赶紧去摸郑然官的额头，还好，没有太烧，能一个人摸到他公司就证明脑子也还清醒。郑然官把衣服领子翻下来，露出里面带着的抑制项圈，伸着脖子示意洪渊俊帮忙摘掉。  
项圈拿掉之后郑然官的意识模糊了一下，再回过神来之后他已经把洪渊俊按到了宽大的办公桌上，还把人家的裤子脱掉了一半。洪渊俊的两只手被他反绞在背后，并且可能是因为自己太用力，手腕的位置已经留下了一片红色的痕迹。他赶快松手，然后忙不迭的向洪渊俊道歉。  
洪渊俊直起身子，开始不紧不慢的解自己衬衣的扣子。他扭头似笑非笑的看了郑然官一眼，把衬衣脱下来搭在椅子靠背上，“弄皱了是准备让全公司人知道你跑到这儿来找我打野炮，嗯？”  
郑然官的脸刷一下就红了，他手足无措的看着洪渊俊。洪渊俊看起来淡定的很，身上的信息素却愈发凶狠，立刻击溃了郑然官脑子里最后一点理智。  
把下身埋进洪渊俊后穴的瞬间郑然官仿佛在沙漠中行走的旅人喝到了第一口甘泉。Omega柔软的内壁热情无比，贪婪又谄媚的包裹着郑然官的欲望。他舒服的叹气，酥麻的感觉顺着脊柱一路传遍了全身。他伸手去扶着洪渊俊的肩膀，然后用力把身下纤细的背影拉向自己。洪渊俊顺着郑然官的力道把上身撑起来一点，后背两片肩胛骨把皮肤顶出一个优美的弧度，脊柱沟也弯出诱人的形状。欲望的纾解令郑然官一改之前的低落，他一边加快了腰胯抽送的速度一边低头去触碰洪渊俊的腺体，Omega的信息素也因为两人的交合更加肆无忌惮的释放，熟悉的气息令郑然官意乱神迷。身体和精神上双重的满足让郑然官无法抑制的哭了出来，他的眼泪滴在洪渊俊光滑的后背上，沿着皮肤的纹理向腰侧滑去，最终变成了一道闪亮的水迹。洪渊俊用不舒服的姿势回头看着他，伸手摸了摸郑然官红扑扑的脸颊，笑着抹去了他眼角的泪。  
“好啦好啦，好不容易跑到我这里来了，怎么又哭了，嗯？”激烈的性事让洪渊俊说话都带着鼻音，声音却依然是温柔的。  
郑然官的眼前被泪水搞的一片雾蒙蒙，他胡乱抹了抹鼻子，抓住洪渊俊的手放到嘴边，去亲吻他的掌心和指尖，松开之后又俯身下去咬了他的脖子。  
成结之前郑然官怯生生的问要不要拔出来，被洪渊俊笑着夹紧了一些。他只能咬着自己手背呜呜咽咽交代在洪渊俊的身体里。郑然官的脑子里一片空白，他甚至不记得自己是怎么提上裤子的，又一觉醒来的时候发现窗外天已经黑了，洪渊俊还专注的在屏幕后面敲着键盘。郑然官揉了揉眼，看着洪渊俊不由自主的傻笑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文没有任何tag如果您随手点进来请不要继续往下看了谢谢打扰抱歉

宋俊和/郑然官/洪渊俊  
3P警告

郑然官觉得自己头痛欲裂，每次他发誓绝对不再喝多之后都会反弹性的喝高一次，比如现在。  
身上也不怎么舒服，肩膀又酸又涨，想伸个懒腰却发现手在头顶被固定住了。勉强睁开眼，天花板也是陌生的。惊恐的感觉像一记重拳打在郑然官的脑子里，他一下子清醒了，冷汗瞬间从脑门上冒了出来。  
“哟，醒了啊？”  
还好声音是熟悉的，属于洪渊俊轻快又温柔的声音。  
郑然官顺着声音看过去，洪渊俊靠着床头柜，手里端着喝了一半的饮料。正想开口的时候另外一个低沉的声音传来，“这一觉睡得舒服吗？”  
宋俊和正抱着腿坐在床边的地毯上，他没戴眼镜，头发湿漉漉的贴在额头上，被挡了一半的眼睛玩味的盯着郑然官。洪渊俊一只光着的脚轻轻踩着宋俊和的膝盖，窗外的阳光照进来，显得露出来的一截小腿和脚踝尤其纤细。  
“已经，下午了？”郑然官发出声音的时候把自己也吓了一跳，他现在的嗓音简直像是伐木的电锯，“你们怎么在这儿？”  
洪渊俊把手里饮料的吸管塞进郑然官的嘴里，是淡淡的柠檬茶，几口把杯子里的饮料喝下去之后他长长出了一口气。  
“噗……真是可爱，竟然不先关心一下自己的状态，倒是先问起了我们为什么会在这里，”宋俊和讪笑着把郑然官喝完的塑料杯接过来扔进垃圾筐，站起来活动了一下脖子，“我们俩把你绑架了，卖给了食人部落，你马上要被做成烤肉了。”  
洪渊俊没忍住大笑出声，他伸手拍了拍郑然官的肚子，“嗯，他这一身肉可以的。”  
郑然官仰头朝手的方向看了看，绑住他手腕的是之前联盟发的队标围巾，完全没什么威慑力的柔软织物却靠着一个繁复的结把郑然官的手腕固定在床头的栏杆上。他试着动了一下，还没用力就听见洪渊俊突然严肃起来的声音。  
“不许动哦，”洪渊俊从床的侧面爬到郑然官身边，“你知道昨天我俩花了多大功夫才把你架回来？”  
郑然官脑子里一片空白，他什么也不记得，只记得一群人出来喝酒，他来者不拒的喝了很多。  
宋俊和也坐到了床边，他把郑然官身上的毯子掀开，室内空调的凉意马上让郑然官意识到自己除了内裤什么也没穿。  
“呃，那个，我的衣服……”支支吾吾的蹦出几个词，郑然官的脸泛起绯红，他不好意思的把脸往枕头里拱。  
“对哦，你的衣服。”洪渊俊身上披着羽织，他自己抖了抖肩膀就滑落到床上。眼前的景象让郑然官突然屏住了呼吸——羽织下面洪渊俊甚至连内裤都没穿，消瘦的肩膀和腰身却有着令人着迷的线条。洪渊俊随手扯掉了郑然官身上最后的布料，“挺碍事的，现在就好了。”  
郑然官的脸红透了，他搞不懂现在是个什么状况。他想伸手去拉毯子挡一挡正在慢慢充血的下身，印着纽约队标的蓝色围巾却温柔的把他的挣扎全部化解掉了。  
一直静静站在旁边的宋俊和往床上的空地扔了几个安全套和一管润滑剂，目的不言而喻。洪渊俊伸手拿过来润滑剂，随意摁了几下，冰凉的液体落在郑然官的阴茎上引得他一阵颤抖。接着洪渊俊又伸手去抚弄郑然官的阴茎，把刚才的润滑剂仔细的涂抹在柱身。被唤醒的快感让郑然官闭上眼睛享受起了洪渊俊的挑逗。  
看见郑然官进入状态，洪渊俊又多挤了一些润滑剂涂在自己手上，一只手停留在郑然官的阴茎上，另一只手指顺着卵袋划过会阴，直接抵在了后穴入口的地方。  
洪渊俊的手指又细又长，骨节分明，在破开紧致穴口的时候那些轻柔的挤按弄的郑然官浑身酥麻。  
等等，不对啊，为什么埋在自己身体里的手指似乎变多了？郑然官睁开眼睛，发现宋俊和也加入了，他一手揽着洪渊俊，另一只手顺着洪渊俊的手指一起没入了自己后穴。陌生的感觉让郑然官十分不安，他扭动了一下身子，却发现只能是让在自己身体里手指更加肆无忌惮。  
“然官哥似乎更享受后面的快感呀，”洪渊俊笑嘻嘻的抽出来手指，又往自己的身后伸去。而旁边的宋俊和也不紧不慢的给自己带套子。  
“你们这是，要干什么？”郑然官慌了，他蜷起小腿想要挣扎，却被宋俊和握住了。而洪渊俊这时候已经骑跨在他的腰侧，居高临下的看着郑然官。  
“干什么？”洪渊俊拨用另一只手了一把自己的头发，“这不明摆着，干你啊。”  
话音没落郑然官的后穴已经被宋俊和长驱直入，他感觉身上的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，肠道内壁抗拒的挤压着宋俊和的阴茎。被异物侵入的反应让郑然官开始哆嗦，但是起初一瞬间的疼痛过去后很快被一阵阵快感覆盖，他张开嘴吐出一串令人怜惜的呻吟。  
“这么快就爽到了？”洪渊俊凑到郑然官的耳边问到。  
郑然官下意识的点点头，紧接着又摇了摇头，他侧过脸想去洪渊俊嘴边讨一个吻，却被恶意的推开了头。  
“今天我倒要看看，”洪渊俊伸手扶住郑然官的阴茎，对准了自己的穴口，“你们俩谁的枪比较快。”  
前后的敏感点都同时被刺激，郑然官不由得发出了更多的呻吟，或者说是哭泣。他手被绑着动不得，下身又被前后夹击，从来未曾感觉到的异样快感令他意识恍惚。但是他清楚的看到洪渊俊享受的表情，以及宋俊和放缓了一点抽插的频率，开始低头去亲吻洪渊俊。  
“不！”  
郑然官猛地睁开眼睛坐起来，觉得自己的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼了。他左右看了看，是纽约队的基地，自己的房间，熟悉的毛毯和枕头。手应该刚才是在身下被压久了，手臂上还有一片红色的压痕。他剧烈的喘着粗气，刚才的……是梦？  
房门打开了，金海成和方星现两个毛茸茸的脑袋一上一下的从门缝里探出来。“然官哥你还好吗……你刚才梦话说的好大声。”  
“啊我做了个噩梦……没事了”郑然官拍了拍自己前胸，深深吐了一口气。  
“噩梦还是春梦哦？”方星现嬉皮笑脸的问。  
郑然官抓着枕头丢过去，被方星现一把接在怀里，又大笑着丢了回来。


	5. Chapter 5

朴帝珉/李成赫 温情向

A Journey to the Stars

看着自己的大行李箱随着传送带渐行渐远，李成赫默默咽了咽口水。航司的地勤小姐把行李票贴在他护照的封底，把机票夹在签证页递出来：“李先生，祝您旅途愉快。”  
接过护照之后他还在品味刚才的李先生三个字，慢吞吞的走向队伍出口的位置。排在后面的朴帝珉也迅速办好了托运，三两步跑上来把整个人挂在李成赫的肩膀上。  
作为东北亚重要交通枢纽的仁川机场每天上演着无数的离合悲欢，俩人在旁边看见了热热闹闹的旅行团，邋遢却潇洒的背包客，哭泣拥抱的情侣，和一家老小来送行的留学生。李成赫鼻子有点酸酸的，他跟家里人说好了公司会帮忙安排他们的行程，就不用来机场送了。但是面对未知的旅程，他还是百感交集的叹了口气。  
“好好的叹什么气啊！”朴帝珉看起来倒是没心没肺的样子，四处打量着熙熙攘攘的人群，“这人也太多了吧，排队得排到什么时候啊！”他推着李成赫走近安检队伍的末尾，并且在听见工作人员要求他们脱鞋解腰带时候高声嘲笑了一脸呆滞的李成赫。  
走过一间又一间的店铺之后两人终于找到了登机口。李成赫坐下来翻来覆去的打量着自己的机票，朴帝珉跑去落地玻璃前看向窗外，午后的阳光给他的剪影勾了个耀眼的金边儿。李成赫眯着眼，一定是阳光太灿烂了，他才会觉得身体里的水分都要被晒干了，包括将要滑落眼角的眼泪。  
登机时候朴帝珉主动要求跟李成赫换了座位，让李成赫可以坐在靠窗的一边。他拨了拨刘海满不在乎的说一会儿要到处参观一下，靠走廊坐比较方便。人群坐定，飞机开始缓缓在跑道上滑行。朴帝珉撇了一眼李成赫，他似乎很紧张，手指紧紧地抓着座椅扶手，脸上也写满了不安。  
“你不会是……第一次坐飞机吧？”  
李成赫点点头，整个脸顺着脖子红到耳根。  
“哦那你可厉害了哦，”朴帝珉伸手覆盖上李成赫的手背，“第一次飞就是去洛杉矶。”  
“怕什么，你要是害怕就抱着我的胳膊，我绝对不嘲笑你。”  
李成赫不好意思的摸摸鼻子，低头看着自己的膝盖，但是抬了抬胳膊，反手抓住了朴帝珉的手指。  
轰鸣的引擎声带着少年的紧张和不舍冲上了高空。窗外的风景越来越模糊，李成赫也慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
飞行平稳之后朴帝珉想站起来伸伸懒腰。他扭头看了看李成赫，对方似乎已经睡着了，头软软的歪向一侧，胸口随着呼吸微微起伏。他把手抽出来，在裤子上蹭了蹭掌心的汗。  
朴帝珉不觉得自己能睡着，他好奇的环视四周，兴奋的不行。终于，他奔向群星的旅行要开始了。


End file.
